Double Trouble (Here We go Again)
by Hamilfan1210
Summary: Aka Part 2 of Double Trouble. Rated T bc part one was and bc there’s some angst and language. This is the Love Story of Philip and Theodosia that’s taking place at the same time as Two of my OC’s love story. It’s during act two so brace yourselves. Tbh it’s a little more focused on the OC’s, but I’ll make sure both have equal representation!Make sure you’ve read part one!


**{Hi!!! If you're new, then you're DOING IT WRONG!! Sorry, I probably scared you. I'm Hamilfan1210, and this is the second part of a story I wrote, so you need to read the first part: Double Trouble, to understand some of what's going on. I guess you don't HAVE TO... but hey... why not read my other story? Lol I sound desperate, so this is the setup:**

 **Laurens Family: Sophia age 16, George age 10, John jr. age 7, Elizabeth age 4 (they call her Lizzy), Peggy age 1;**

 **The year is 1797, it is August 25, 16 years after where I ended part one, and hell has officially broken loose. Have fun!}**

Chapter One -The Reynolds Phamplet

(Sophia POV)

Sixteen years later, Alexander Hamilton released the Reynolds Pamphlet, which brought storms of fire upon not only the Hamilton family, but also upon the Laurens family as well.

I could tell a heated discussion was in the wings when her parents sat down to "talk" about the current events. I shot George a look from across the room. My brother was very intelligent for his young age of ten years old, he knew what was going on, he'd even read most of the pamphlet so he could understand what was going on.

He clearly got the message, shepherding young John to the playroom, whispering: " Let's go play! We can build a castle out of bocks like last time. We'll make it even bigger this time!"

I reached down into the bassinet where baby Peggy lay sleeping. I gently lifted her up and cradled her in my arms, retreating to the playroom behind George and John. I was so busy thinking about how I'd have to go visit Philip that I was oblivious to the third child I'd forgotten to worry about.

XxX

(Narrator POV)

Meanwhile, Elizabeth Laurens played dolls in her room, completely oblivious to all events. The small child was only four, and she was just starting to form complete, logical sentences, so she obviously had no idea what was going on downstairs.

Suddenly bored of her game, Lizzy decided to go downstairs, maybe Mama or Papa would play with her. She wandered downstairs, stumbling on a step dragging George's old blanket behind her. Carrying the soft yellow blanket had its pros and cons. It always gave her trouble when it came to climbing up and down stairs. Lizzy stumbles into the Living Room at the worst possible moment, the heated discussion had just reached its most heated point.

XxX

(Narrator POV)

(Five Minutes Earlier)

John and Peggy **{eyyy ;) that joke will never get old}** sit in silence for the first few moments after their children retreated to the playroom. Then Peggy began muttering to herself:

"God dammit Alexander. Why did it have to be Eliza. She deserves nothing but love, she's never done anything to hurt anyone. That no-good, dirty, cheating, basta-."

"Don't you dare say another word about Alexander. He's your brother in law! He's my best friend!"

"He doesn't deserve to be called my brother. And he definitely doesn't deserve your friendship either!" Peggy snapped.

"I remind you we paired them together!"

"Well it obviously didn't work! The cheating bastard decided to stay home from vacation so he could sleep with Miss Mariah Reynolds!"

Peggy's face was red, flushed with anger, tears had started to form in her eyes, threatening to fall. John had been trying to keep a calm facade, but it all came crashing down.

"How dare you. He saved my life! He avenged my injury! We fought side by side for years! We've saved each other countless times!"

"How dare _you!_ How can you defend the man who shattered my sister's world? If it weren't for Eliza, we never would've gotten the medicine that saved me, that saved our _daughter!_ If it weren't for Eliza, I'd be dead and none of our children would exist!"

" Well here's a thought _My dearest Peggy,_ why does Mariah Reynolds look almost _exactly like you?_ Just put her hair up and put her in a yellow dress and you could be twins. Maybe, it was _you..."_

Excuse m-."

"No. I'm not an idiot Peggy. I know I've been busy with work lately, I've had to work late almost every night for months now. You were bound to get bored eventually! Not to mention, we had to stay home for part of vacation due to my work. You'd be the only Schuyler Sister who didn't have feelings for him. I see how Angelica looks at him, and I'm sure you do the same when I'm not paying attention. Next time, just tell me if you're bored of me instead of sleeping with my best friend like a whore-."

Thwack. Peggy slapped John across the face.

"How dare you-."

Peggy was about to continue, but she was stopped by the sound of small sniffles. Both Peggy and John turned to see little Elizabeth Laurens standing there crying; Having watched her parents, who she knew loved each other very much, fight with such intensity, with such harsh words towards each other. Lizzy stood there crying, facing her parents and asking the one shattering question:

"W-why are you f-f-fighting?"

Peggy and John looked at each other, gone are their harsh expressions and clenched fists, replaced by tears welling up in their eyes.

"W-would M-mom really be... d-d-dead if it weren't f-for Auntie Eliza? Would I r-really not exist? Would Papa b-be all a-alone?"

John and Peggy both had tears streaking down their faces. Had they really been fighting? After everything they'd been through?

Peggy thought about all the thoughtless harmful words she'd flung at John, her husband, her love. She looked down at the that had slapped John just a moment ago.

John looked at Peggy, she had tears running down her cheeks, those tears were there because of him. He was so ashamed of his own thoughts. To think he'd thought Peggy would be unfaithful to him, to think he'd assumed it, broke his heart in two. Those tears were there because of what he'd said, because of what he'd assumed. How could he have even thought up such awful things?

John was the first to shatter.

 **{I did this to switch their normal roles kinda like I did at the end of the first story. I want to prove that the man is not always the tougher one, not always the comforter, though in this story John is the comforter, I just wanted to switch it up a little to make it more interesting}**

His knees buckled, his body overcome with emotion. Anger that Alex had to be so stupid, sadness on behalf of Eliza and her children, Fear that he and Peggy would never be the same as husband and wife, worry that Lizzy would never look at him the same way after everything he'd said to Peggy.

John fell to his knees, sobbing, Peggy kneeled beside him, wrapping her shaking arms around him. She too was hysterically crying. The couple shook and shivered, overcoming their anger at the circumstances and at each other, and bringing their love back to the surface.

They opened their arms and Lizzy rushes into the embrace, letting them mutter soothing comforts.

"We'll get through this." John whispers to his two beloved girls. "We'll get through this together."

XxX

(John POV)

(That Night)

I climbed into bed where Peggy already lay sleeping. I smiled to myself thinking of what Sophia had said earlier.

 **{Don't get confused, the next chapter is the same day, just in another part of the he'll Alexander created lol}**

I brushed a stray strand of Peggy's hair, tucking it behind her ear. She was so beautiful when she slept. I just hope we're the same as a couple even after our fight. I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." She whispered back.

I jolted at this, I hadn't known she'd been awake. I chuckled softly.

"Impossible."

XxX

 **{Okay! So that's the first chapter! I'm gonna go with my norm and try to publish a new chapter every month. I'm thinking this story will be at most 15 chapters. As of right now, it is 10 chapters long A LOT less than the first part, but this one will have LOADS more drama let me tell you that lol. Thanks for reading! Love y'all!}**


End file.
